This invention specifically relate to feeding devices for animals. More specifically, this invention relates to automated animal feeding devices. Hunting is the sport of pursuing and killing wild game animals in order to provide food, or simply for the thrill of the chase, or for the enjoyment of outdoor life. Today, hunting is still a popular sport because of its challenge and pure pleasure as a sport. One of the methods used in hunting establishing a providing feeder which automatically sets out food to lure animals on the trail. This invention is a uniquely design animal feeder which stops feeding.